My Immortal Songfic
by MassacreAngel
Summary: Just a short Shelkero songfic i wrote in my spare time. Rated K . Shelkero. Kinda sad...


**Just a short Shelkero song-fic, nothing much. It is from Shelke's pov, and takes place after DoC**

**I was listening to the song my Immortal and was inspired…**

**Have you ever listened to music and just started seeing an AMAZING scene from a story you are writing/are going to write or what might make the most awesome beginning to a game ever? That what happens when I listen to music…**

**So yeah…**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own anything FF related (except for copies of the game) or My Immortal by Evanessance**

* * *

I sat silent and still in Tifa's bar, thinking about the things that have transpired over the past few months. Why do I feel so out of place? Why do I feel like something is missing?

I ask myself this, even though I know the answer.

I miss him.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my_

_Childish fears_

* * *

Nero…where are you now? Are you dead? Or did you somehow survive?

I could have sworn I heard your voice just now…whispering quietly.

Why do you have to torture me like this?

_

* * *

_

If you have to leave

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

* * *

Cold fingers brush against my arm.

Is this my imagination? Or is he really still there…looking after me…

It hurts. Is this just what my mind wants me to think?

Why won't you just leave!

_

* * *

_

These wounds won't seem to heal

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

* * *

They always tell me…that with time I will heal. They say that…I will be able to leave my past in the past…but no amount of time will ever heal this hole in my heart.

_

* * *

_

When you cry I'd

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still_

_Haunt me_

* * *

I tried so hard to make you feel better…I hated to see you cry…to hear you scream… I always wanted the Restrictors to die…

I could feel his head next to mine, him running his fingers through my hair, trying to speak, but he couldn't

I felt tears start up in my eyes, but I held them back.

I wouldn't cry.

_

* * *

_

You used to captivate me

_And now you resonate in my mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

* * *

At first I was just interested in him. Nero was always rather intriguing…

After a time, our bond grew…now…why are you here?

It feels like I am the one being bound in a straight jacket and muzzle…not you…why are you still here?

_

* * *

_

Your face it haunts

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

* * *

I see you in my dreams Nero. They are more or less nightmares though…every time you leave me in the dark…You would whisper those few words that I never wanted to hear…your last words to me…

'I don't love you'

_

* * *

_

These wounds won't seem to heal

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

If you don't love me…why are you here? Just to torture me…to father me on my path to my Imminent demise?

_When you cry I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still_

_Haunt me_

* * *

I miss you...but I cannot take this. I feel your hand caressing my face, and I can faintly feel Oblivion lapping at my arms and shoulders.

Why do you do this to me?

_

* * *

_

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

* * *

I tried convincing myself that I didn't care that you died.

I told myself it was natural, that you would've died anyway

But now…you are right here…but you aren't

You loved me at one point Nero…I think…you said you did…

_

* * *

_

When you cry I'd

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still_

_Haunt me_

* * *

I miss you…I now felt tears running down my face.

Nero moved away, Oblivion's cold feel with him, but he leaned back to my ear.

"I never meant it, Shelke. I just wanted it to be easier for myself…"

And with that, he faded away. A small smile spread across my face.

Nero…

"Thank you."

* * *

**This was my first actual fiction from Shelke's pov, and my first Shelkero, and my first Songfic!**

**Did you like it? I hope so! K, so please, please, please reply!**


End file.
